Harald Hammerstorm
Harald Hammerstorm, known fondly to his followers as Harry ''the Hammer, was a mighty and legendary Chaos Champion told in the tales of the Norse and the Kurgan, where he was known in legends that concerns one of the greatest feats of arms ever seen in the Northlands. Tirelessly roaming across the Chaos Wastes, always on the lookout for a fresh enemy to fight, Harald Hammerstorm exists as an eternal avatar of Chaos and the bane of the Undead. History Harald was famed for killing the Daemon Mathrag Brainmangler during the Battle of Khorsvold, having smashed the Daemon Prince's head from his body with a single blow of his hammer. On a cold midwinter day, as he led his warband across the Chaos Wastes, Harry came across the outcrop of an old ruin jutting from beneath the snows. Upon investigation, he located an ancient gateway leading into a dark tunnel. Thinking that there might be treasure within, Harald and his warriors descended into the crumbling vaults. Their intrusion awoke something long-dead in the darkness beneath the snow. Ancient warriors sworn to protect the secrets of the tomb-city were roused from their eternal slumber; with rusted blades, bony fingers and eyes aglow with witchfires, they fell upon the Northmen. Stumbling out of the depths, Harald and his men were horrified to see the Skeletons pursuing them still. The tumbledown ruins now glowed with power and the melting snow revealed forbidding stones burning with magical energy. The Chaos warband found themselves in the middle of a great settlement from the dawn of time. Knowing that he had to fight his way free, Harald turned and faced the advancing legion, in what was known as the Battle of Vorshgar. The favour of the gods fuelled Harry as he fought; his hammer rose and fell with monotonous destruction, smashing skulls and ribcages to powder. Harald's followers pressed in behind their leader and Harry formed the point of a wedge driving through the skeletal warriors. After a day and a night of fighting, as dawn rose the next day, the Undead were destroyed, piles of bones a storey high left in the wake of the Chaos Warriors. Since that day, Harald has held a special loathing for the Undead. So efficient and determined is Harry at slaying the Undead that even their mindless spirits regard him with horror - he is an elemental force who hurls back the Undead with his steely will. The dead do not rest easy in the Chaos Wastes, and Harald has no shortage of foes upon which to vent his anger. Wargear Harry is armed with the ''Hammer of Harry, wears the Armour of Damnation and carries the Bane Shield. Harry's hammer is blessed by the gods to banish the souls of those he strikes, and is powerful enough to send back the raised spirits of the Undead. Miniatures Harry the Hammer Warriors of Chaos 2008 7th Edition miniature.jpg|''Warhammer Fantasy'' 25th Anniversary Harry the Hammer miniature (2008 - 7th Edition). Harry the Hammer Heroic Fighters 1986 2nd Edition miniature.JPG|'Heroic Fighters' miniature (1986 - 2nd Edition). Harry the Hammer Knights of Chaos 1983 1st Edition miniature.jpg|'Knights of Chaos on foot' miniature (1983 - 1st Edition). Gallery Harry the Hammer John Blanche 1983 1st Edition Rulebook illustration.png|Harry the Hammer's 1st appearance, as cover art for the 1st Edition Warhammer Fantasy Rulebook (by John Blanche, 1983). Harry_the_Hammer_Heroic_Fighters_of_the_Known_World_1986_2nd_Edition_illustration.jpg|Harry the Hammer's 2nd appearance, on top of the cover art for the 2nd Edition 'Heroic Fighers of the Known World' miniature set (artist unknown, 1986). Grombrindal_White_Dwarf_vs_Harry_the_Hammer_Adrian_Smith_2008_7th_Edition_illustration.png|Harry the Hammer duels against Grombrindal the White Dwarf (by Adrian Smith, 2008). Sources * White Dwarf #340 (UK Edition) ** pp. 92-94. * Warhammer: The Mass Combat Fantasy Roleplaying Game (1st Edition). * White Dwarf #348 (UK Edition) es:Harry el Martillo Category:Chaos Champions Category:Northmen Category:H